ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xion and the Temple of Xenon
Xion and the Temple of Xenon is an episode in Sem 2.10. Plot The trio was fighting a purple Techadon.It was holding a letter. Sem was Shiftshaft, Danic threw metal stuff at him and Xion was yelling. (Xion): C'mon guys! Get my letter! (Sem): On it! He changed his hands into balls, and slammed the Techadon on it's head. It picked up Shiftshaft, and threw him away. However, he came back with a lance hand and stabbed the Techadon in the middle. He grabbed the letter, and ran away from the Techadon, as it was about to explode. The gang hided from the explosion behind a building, and Xion opened the letter and readed it. (Xion): Oh... I'm...Uh...Invited... (Sem): To a party? (Xion): To my best friend's funeral. His name was Owen, a Necrofriggian. (Sem): How did you know him? I thought you grew up on Xenon? (Xion): Exactly. You see, I grew up as a normal Echo Echo in the jungle of Xenon... Flashback... (Xion, narrating): I never knew who I was, who I was going to be. We see Xion (In his normal form) running through the jungle, being chased by huge flies. He screamed at them, making them fall to the ground. But, out of the corspe came huge six-legged spiders who also began chasing him! He ran as far as possible, until he began to feel cold. He eventually falled to the ground, exhausted. He closed his eyes, but opened them soon enough, because he remembered he was being chased by creatures who wanted to eat him. He looked back to the beasts, only to see them frozen in ice with a baby Necrofriggian in front of them. (Necrofriggian): Take that, dweebs! Are you ok? (Xion): Yes... I-I'm fine. He wanted to walk ahead again, but the Necrofriggian grabbed him by the shoulder. (Owen): My name is Owen. Want to come to my hut? (Xion): Your what? (Owen): My hut. I live there. I have food there! Xion listened, while his stomach growled. It even roared when it heared Owen had food. (Xion): ...I'll come. But what kind of food? (Owen): Those spiders strike fear, but taste amazing with the blood of a Pisciss Volann. (Xion): Ugghh.... At his hut... (Xion): *chew chew* Hmm... this is '''good! (Owen): Told ya! Say, have you ever heard of the temple of Xenon? (Xion): No, I normally don't to people around here. (Owen): Well, it's pretty cool. It stands a little far away from here. (Xion): Can't you phase into it? (Owen): Can't. It's mana protected. It was created by the Anodites. (Xion): You think I can help? (Owen): Think it? I know it! You see, the temple can only be opened by a living sacrifice. So... (Xion): What! I'm not going over myself! (Owen): Not you! On of your clones! (Xion): My clones? I have no clones! (Owen): But your species can divide themselfs! (Xion): I can? I thought I could only scream real loud. (Owen): But I thought Sonorosian parents always teach their younglings- (Xion): I don't have parents! (Owen): Well that explains alot. Come with me... They are then seen standing before a big temple. (Owen): You gotta put power into it! C'mon! (Xion): Hnnnggggg..... Suddenly, he grew a third arm! (Xion): AAAAHHHH! (Owen): Don't stop it now! It's working! (Xion): *sigh* Hnnngggg... He then grew a fourth, and a third leg, fourth, second head, second chest...Second Xion. (Xion 2): Ohi Xion! Today's weather is awesome isn't it? Toobadthecloudskeepblockingthe.. But then, Owen throws him at the door, as he explodes when he his it! The two are blinded by the explosion, but when they open their eyes, they see the gate is opening! (Owen): Yes! They run inside, as they see a giant statue holding a purple energy stick. Owen flies up to the stick, grabs it, and flies back to Xion. (Owen): This thing grands ultimate power! If we can master it, we can fly out of this planet! Start over! (Xion): Cool! Suddenly, the statue came alive! (Owen): Run! Xion already ran, but Owen looked at the statue for a bit. He than ran away to, but just when he wanted to take flight, the statue stamped on his feet! He fell to the ground, as the stick rolled to Xion. (Owen): Xion! Use it! (Xion): But.. (Owen): Aaagghhh... Do.... iiiitttt! (Xion): Ok... He used it. He became Ultimate Echo Echo. He yelled at the guardian. It exploded. (Owen): You did it! (Xion): Now let's go! They flew away from Xenon. End flashback. (Sem): Wow. But how did he die? (Xion): I accidentally left him in space and they just found his carcus. (Danic): ... I am never going to travel with you in space. EVER. '''THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10